Saviour
by ForeverrYoungg
Summary: Some people few addiction as a disease, others few it as a choice. Andy Biersack is bulimic. Becca, Oli Sykes' younger sister, is an ex-coke addict. Will love patch up their terrible choices? Or will something lead them back to their addiction?


The tall lanky, twenty one year old, black haired boy stood in front of the reflective glass. He pulled his black t-shirt up, it brushing against his hips, then his ribs. He held it to his chest, looking at his thin stomach in the mirror. He was so skinny to the point you could see his ribs. It seemed the only thing keeping them in place was the thin sheet of skin in front of them. His stomach was barely visible and his ribs poked around at the top. His thighs resembled those of chicken legs and his arms were thin like twigs. A little bit of muscle leading bumps over the top of his arms. He sighed. Even though he was this skinny, he didn't find himself as perfect. He thought he weighed too much. Found himself far from perfect. He dropped his shirt, opening the door to his bathroom and walking out. The boy, Andy was different. He was not only the odd one out of his group of friends (and his school). He had bulimia. He didn't like to admit it but, he had it. He hated the way he looked without his shirt off. He swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat.

He was Andy Biersack and he hated himself.

Becca Sykes was the younger sister of Oli Sykes. Her best friend's were Caleb Turman and Austin Bello. They protected the younger girl and would do anything for her. When she was fourteen, she got involved in drugs. Cocaine changed her life. Now after two years, she's cleaned and knows for a fact, she'll never go back to the white powdery substance.

Currently, Becca smiled wide. Her makeup was perfect and her black hair was flat ironed. She liked the way she looked in her reflection and smiled. Her brother, Oli was older. Twenty two and she was only sixteen. She had a major crush on her brother's friend, Andy and every time she saw him, her stomach was filled with a new set of butterflies. Her brother had told her earlier that morning that his friends were coming over and right away she got ready. But, she only got ready for thate lanky boy. There was a knock on the door of the bathroom and she swung it open. Both chests touched as the girl collided with the boy standing outside. She looked down when she realized who it was.

Andy laughed as the younger girl's cheeks flushed a deep red color. "Sorry Becs. Gotta pee." He winked before pushing past her and shutting the bathroom door.

Becca blushed hard, leaning against the far wall. Her head rested against the white wall. _Why the hell did she fall so hard for this older boy? _Becca heard the water rush, then a heave and the heavy flush of the bathroom's toilet. Did Andy just throw up? The door to the bathroom open and Andy smirked innocently. Becca looked down at the tan wooden floorboards. "Are you sick?" She mumbled, softly beneath her breath.

Andy arched his eyebrow, confused. "Sick?" He shook his head. "Not at all, why?"

Becca's eyes were glued to the ground. What was going on? "I heard you puke in there. What's wrong?" She finally looked up, her navy eyes hitting Andy's cornflower blue ones.

Andy looked down, not able to speak. He felt his throat tighten up. The only thing he could respond with was, "Don't tell anyone." Before turning on his heel and starting his walk down the hallway, but before he could get anywhere, Becca reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned back towards the younger girl.

"What do you mean?"

Andy just shrugged. "I don't see myself as skinny. When I look in the mirror, I don't like my appearance." He paused, sighing heavily.

Becca looked up at him with confused eyes before pulling up his black "Avenged Sevenfold" t-shirt. She looked at his thin stomach. He was dangerously skinny. His ribs poked out from beneath his skin and you could see the way his stomach dipped in towards his pelvis. She then looked up at him, dropping his shirt. "You're bulimic?" She wasn't mad at the boy, maybe just a little disappoint at his actions of starving himself but the words came out a little harsher than she expected.

Those words stung him like ice. They hurt more than he expected them too, they hurt especially more coming from her. "Yeah well at least I'm not an ex-cocaine addict." The twenty one year old replied back harshly. "And to think I was actually in to you. " He regretted those words right when they escaped his mouth.

Becca stepped back, shocked. "I didn't mean it like that, Andy. I was just asking." The sixteen year old gripped his hand, squeezing it. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

Andy smacked his hand down. "I don't need you in my business. You're just Oli's little sister." He growled before walking back into the living room.

Becca sunk down. Why did she always have to get involved in other people's problems?

Andy angrily rushed back into the living room. Everyone stopped laughing and looked up at the tall boy when he entered.

Caleb and Austin sat in the far corner while Oli sat on the couch across from them.

Oli chuckled, while he looked up at Andy. "What took you so long? Taking a dump?" They all laughed.

"None of your business." Andy hissed back, coldly. He was not in the mood for stupid jokes.

"Man we were just joking." Austin replied back, unsure of what to say.

"Whatever." Andy replied back, plopping down next to Oli. So many thoughts raced through his head, he could barely concentrate on the conversation his friends were having.

Becca peeked her hand into the living room. "Oli?" She asked and her brother looked up.

When Andy heard her voice, his heart almost stopped. His blood was pumping hard and he was still angry at the younger girl.  
>Oli sighed. He hated how his sister always wanted to hang out with his older friends. That's how she got involved in drugs before and he doesn't want her to go back to her old ways. "What Becs?"<p>

Becca swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes off of Andy. "Is Amber coming over?"

Oli nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Becca just shrugged. "She's my best friend too."

Oli just shrugged. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Now leave."

Becca turned on her heel but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Becs!" Caleb and Austin shouted out to her.

Becca turned. "Hey guys." She smiled slightly but, didn't take her eyes off Andy. Andy just looked down; he could feel Becca's eyes on him. She sighed before walking back into her room. _What had she done?_

Andy looked up, kicking Oli in the shin. "Why are you so mean to her?" He mumbled but it came out more like 'Whe re ean her?'

"What?" Oli looked up.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Andy's voice raised all though he didn't mean for it to.

Oli just shrugged. "Do you want my younger sister hanging around with us?"

Andy looked down. "I wouldn't really mind.." And right away his cheeks flushed a deep pink color.

Oli just shrugged, not really catching on. "Well, I don't."

Andy's sigh was the only response back.

Andy laughed along with his friends for once during that day. Caleb rolled his sleeves up to his forearms and Andy got a glimpse of the needle marks on Caleb's arms. He reached for Caleb's wrist and clutched it. "What are those?"

Caleb pulled his arm away. "Nothing." He quickly rolled down his sleeves, his hands shaking nervously.

"Cay, what are those?" He asked a bit more sternly.

"Why do you care?" Caleb shot back.

"I care about you, Cay. You're my best friend."

Caleb shrugged. "There nothing okay?" Thank god he couldn't see the ones on his thighs. Or anything else along his body.

Oli sighed. "Caleb, why can't you just tell us what those are?" He looked at the redhead.

"Cause' it's none of your business." Caleb added angrily.

Andy looked down, thinking back to the way he had told Becca. The way Caleb had said hurt him and he couldn't imagine how Becca felt. He sighed. But he couldn't..Couldn't explain to anyone why he thought the way he did. Caleb must feel the same with all those marks on his arms, you wouldn't know what drug or drugs he was addicted to.

Caleb looked down. "I was addicted." He started but didn't get anywhere before his throat tightened up and a tear ran down his cheek.

Austin wrapped an arm around the younger boy. "To what?"

"Heroin." He swallowed hard.

"But you stopped right?" Andy asked.

Caleb nodded. "There was no other choice. I had no other choice. Heroin took over my life. Before I met Kyle, I was living in a cramped apartment with a bunch of other drug addicts. He was the one that took me in. He changed my life."

Andy swallowed the own lump forming in his throat.

Caleb sighed again. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Andy nodded. "Not a soul, Cay."

Caleb smiled slightly. "Thanks guys."

Andy nodded before pulling himself off the couch. "I have go talk to someone." He replied before walking off. He arrived at Becca's door, the door covered in band's posters, autographed pictures and pictures of her and her friends. He resisted the urge to not put his hand up and knock on the sixteen year olds room but, he did. His knuckles connecting with the purple wood and shaking the door frame a bit.

A faint, "Come in.", was the response he got back.

Andy pushed open the door and found Becca on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, her ear buds placed in her ears and her hands were resting behind her head. Her wall was a navy blue color; almost the color of her eyes and it was covered with almost ten times the amount of photos and posters that were on her door. She looked so peaceful, laying there. Her expression changed when she saw him.

"What?" She looked at him, her expression showing no emotion.

"Can we talk?" And soon enough her expression changed again.

"Sure." She nodded softly. She scooted towards the end of the bed, patting next to her.

Andy sat inhaling a deep breath. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did. I guess I get defensive."

Becca looked up. "Why would you think that?" That was the only thought that came to her mind.

"Think what?"

"That you're not skinny?"

Andy made a face. "Cause' I'm not."

"Andrew, you're the skinniest person I know. Anybody would kill to be as skinny as you. I don't get why you starve yourself the way you do."

Andy just shrugged. "Like I told you, I guess I just want to look at myself in the mirror and see something perfect but, I never will." He sounded so innocent, acting like it was nothing. Like everybody had bulimia and starved themselves the way he did.

Becca looked up at the taller boy. "I think you're perfect."

Andy reached over and intertwined his own fingers with hers and smiled slightly. She had the most beautiful eyes. "And I think you're perfect." He sighed. "Why did you do drugs?"

Becca looked down; she never thought that question would ever come up. "Cause' it took the pain away. It was the only thing that made me feel better." That was the best answer she could come up with.

"Starving myself makes me feel better. It takes away the pain of being different. Sometimes I just want to feel accepted. And that's the best way for me to." Andy replied back.

"You're accepted by me." She looked into his blue eyes.  
>"But, I want to be accepted by everyone." He noticed his hand was still holding Becca's.<p>

"You don't have to be perfect to everyone. Only the one's that matter." She gave his hand a squeeze.

Andy looked up. "You're my definition of perfection."

Becca blushed softly. "Just promise me you'll get help or talk to someone.."

Andy thought about it before slowly nodding. "Sure, Becca. For you." He gave her hand a soft squeeze while his other hand ran across the soft fabric of Becca's "Star Wars" bed set.

Becca just gave his hand another squeeze. "Thanks, Andrew."

Andy placed his forehead against Becca's. "Thank you, Becs." His warm breath tickled her lips and she could smell the peppermint gum he had just been chewing. He leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss before getting up off the bed. He started to leave but turned around. "I like your Star Wars sheets. You're such a nerd." He chuckled and winked at the black haired girl who blushed hard. He then smirked before walking out of the blue bedroom, leaving Becca in a mix of emotions.

Hi. Later That Night.

Becca hands shook as she brought the phone up to her ear. She couldn't believe that Andy had kissed her, she still was shaking. She had taken her brother's phone and dialed Andy's number right when he left. She waited in anticipation, her heart thumping so hard so thought it was going to jump out of her throat as the dial tone rung in her ears.

"Hello?" A deep groggy voice asked into the receiver.

She swallowed hard, working up the courage even to puke up a 'Sorry wrong number'.

"Hello? Oli?" The voice asked again.

"Uh..Hi." God, she was such a loser.

"Hi? Oli, is that you?" Andy asked again.

Becca shook her head, even though Andy couldn't see her. "It's Becca." She squeaked.

"Oh, hey Becs." His mood instantly lightened and he smiled through the words.

"Hey Andy.." She swallowed hard. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Andy sat on his bed, the creaking sounded louder than ever before. His hands shook and he tried his best to steady the phone to his ear. "What do you want to talk about?"

She paused, sighing. "What did that.." She inhaled deeply. "What did that kiss mean?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know..I guess that I like you. I've always liked you."

Becca's heart raced and she couldn't steady herself on the bed anymore. She couldn't hide her smile. She was beyond happy. "Really?" She finally sputtered out.

Andy laughed. "Why so surprised?"

"Cause'.." She mumbled her voice trailing off.

_God she sounded cute._

"I guess I finally realized when you found out..about me being bulimic.."

Becca nodded. "I like you too, Andrew."

Andy smiled. "Don't tell anyone, alright..That I'm bulimic or anything."

Becca shook her head. "My lips are locked. Pinky swear."

Andy grinned. "You still do that?"

Becca blushed hard. "Yeah.."

"God, you're so adorable, Becca."

"Will you just ask me out already?" Becca replied back but bite her tongue after words. God, she was so stupid.

Andy sighed, a heavy sigh. "I would love to go out with you, Becca. And you know that, but your Oli's little sister. And if Oli found out, he would probably kill me."

"Then don't tell him.." Becca mumbled, a little angrily beneath her breath.

"What?" Andy waited a few moments but, Becca's steady breathing was the only response she was still on the line. "What was that, Becs?"

"Then don't tell him, Andrew!" Becca said steadier now. "Please..I've waited for ever to call you mine. And know that you like me back, nothing can happen cause' of my brother. I like you. You like me. Let's give this love a chance."

Andy sighed heavily. "What if he finds out?"

"I'll handle it."

Andy shook his head. "I'll handle it. I want to be with you. And I will."

Becca smiled so wide she felt as if her cheeks would ripe of her face.

"Will you go out with me, Becca Sykes?"

Becca was the happiest she's ever been in her life. Her heart pumped faster than ever and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. "Yes." She finally responded back.

Andy smirked. "I love you, Becca."

Becca's heart stopped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She seriously thought she was going to faint on the spot. But finally sputtered out, "And I love you, Andy."

Andy smiled before clicking off; the tone of the receiver dial was the only sound Becca could concentrate on.


End file.
